In The Hunger Games
by CherryTheLioness
Summary: ShockPlays x BajanCanadian. Many Minecraft YouTubers included in this Hunger Games story, based off BajanCanadian's Hunger Games Song...loosely. Rated M for obvious gore, swearing, and sexual themes.


**_Hey guys, Cherry here. Before we get started, I just wanna say - I AM SO SORRY! I've been really caught up in uni, I've had no time to write in between studies and stuff...it's tiring as hell. I'll try to be more active, but sheesh, I'm very tired, keep it in mind. That's why I haven't updated my other story, although there is another chapter in the works, nearly finished...I should be doing that, but after several thousand times watching Mitch's Hunger Games song, I had to, just HAD TO write this. This is going to be loosely based off said video, I'll try to keep things as realistic as possible. As you can expect, this is another ShockPlays/BajanCanadian fanfiction. Both can be searched easily on YouTube, both are...different. Heh._**  
**_ Before I go into the story, I'll make everyone's districts known. Keep in mind, the story is going to focus on Mitch and Rachelle._**  
**_ Mitch is going to be from District 2, as I imagine he would need to create, and wield strong weapons to compete._**  
**_ Jerome will be from District 7, lumber, as this would explain how he gets Betty towards the end of the video, and...he's a Bacca. I assume a Bacca would live in a forest. Correct me if I'm wrong._**  
**_ Quentin is from District 4, fishing...for obvious reasons. :D_**  
**_ Ty is going to be from District 1. I don't know why. Don't ask._**  
**_ Ian and Ashley are from District 9...again, don't know why._**  
**_ Adam and Rachelle are from District 10. Adam because of Butt Saggington the pig, and Rachelle because she's an animal lover, and probably wouldn't mind dealing with them on a daily basis._**  
**_ Jason will be from District 6...again...DON'T. ASK. WHY. I. DON'T. KNOW. D: I want my mama._**  
**_ Bashur is gonna be from District 3...I can always see Bashur being THAT kinda guy..._**  
**_ And Bodil will be from District 5...Don't. Know. Why. D:_**  
**_ I just put in some of my personal favourite Minecraft YouTubers...I couldn't leave Bodil and Bashur out of it, they're too awesome._**  
**_ Also, since Rachelle has a sister, though doesn't want her name public, I won't refer to her by name. Sorry if this makes the story a bit...off. And just saying, not using last names in this, or at least, not real ones...privacy reasons, for both Rachelle and the YouTubers._**  
**_ So, after that long intro, let us begin!_**

"Shell...Sheeeee-eeeell..."  
"Please fuck off." The tired teenager mumbled against her pillow, hugging her blanket tightly against her as her sister attempted to wake her.  
"Stop staying up so late. You know you have work to do." the older of the sister's insisted. Rachelle rolled over, groaning lazily. This proved to be a mistake, as her sister took the chance to remove the blanket. Rachelle reluctantly rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "You. Suck." she said slowly. Her sister smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said, giving Shelly a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, get dressed."

-

"Shell!" a voice shouted from across the field. Rachelle looked up, holding a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight right where she was looking. Her face sprung into a smile when she noticed Adam waving at her, leaning on their fence. She waved back, then went to pick up the bucket of fresh milk from one of the cows. Adam made a slow attempt to run over to her, shouting 'stop moving!' and other such things as she dragged the bucket back into the storage. When she returned to the field, Adam had flopped over into the soft grass.  
"Quite okay there?" she asked with a laugh.  
"I'm dead," came the heavy reply. Shelly laughed, and Adam stood himself up. "Still working? It's lunch time!" he said, glancing at the field of bovine's before him.  
Leaning back against the fence, Shelly huffed. "I wasn't hungry, and I wanted to get things done early...maybe go to sleep earlier."  
"Probably a good idea...you know what rolls by pretty soon." Adam said, a solemn expression crossing his face. Shelly looked at the grass. "Don't remind me." she mumbled. Adam cursed under his breath, rolling under the fence and pulling Shelly into a hug. Her arms went around his back as well, and they kept the embrace for a moment. Onlookers would think the two were dating, but the truth was, they were only close friends. Adam and Shelly dreaded this time of year, as they had lost a good friend to the Hunger Games a few years back. Shelly would have lost her sister, had someone not volunteered in her place. It was difficult, but that was just the way they had to live.  
Pulling out of the hug, Shelly glared out at the field of cows one more time.  
"You want some help with them?" Adam asked. She scoffed in reply.  
"I'm saying 'fuck this' and getting back to them later. Sleep can wait." Shelly said, springing herself over the fence. "You just said...sleep." Adam protested with a laugh. Shelly just grinned.  
"Since when do I give a fuck about sleep?"

The morning of the reaping, Shelly, as usual was robotic. She moved slowly, and unenthusiastically. As usual, she wore a rather long orange dress, with runners, the nicest thing her family could coax her into. They were logged in, and placed in their pens before the reaping announcer stood forwards. She did her spiel, and then went into the reaping.  
"Ladies first..." her hand flung around, and dived into the paper for a minute, before a piece of paper was withdrawn.  
And time froze. Shelly couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her sister had been drawn a second time. Shelly was sixteen, her sister eighteen. The last year she was available for the reaping, and she'd been drawn. Turning her head, she noticed her sister walking forwards, and behind them, their parents collapsing onto each other, crying.  
"Are there any volunteers?" came the question. Shelly stood out of line, and shot her hand up. "I volunteer!" she said as clearly as she could, thankfully not feeling her voice crack. Her sister smiled down sadly, though knowingly from the podium as she walked by. "See you in a minute," she whispered croakingly. Shelly nodded, breathing in harshly.  
"And what's your name, dear?" the woman asked. "Rachelle Wennecks." she said, staring down at her sister, who had gone back to their parents to console them, instead of back in line. "Sisters...I see. Well, on to the boys!" the women yipped. After a while, she fished out the paper. "Adam Hanson!" she called. Adam slowly made his way up, and when asked for volunteers, no hands showed, and no voices rang.  
Quickly, the two were hustled into the Justice Building, awaiting visitors. Shelly's family burst into the room, obviously upset. Her sister was the only one keeping herself together. "I knew you would...in the end, nothing I said was gonna change your mind, eh?" she said sadly, hugging her sister tightly.  
"Not a damn thing...If I'm going to die, at least you get to live."  
"And that's why you're my sister...I thought you might want this." she said, handing Shelly a plastic ring, coloured gold with silver dots. Nothing special, just a round plastic ring, a ring the two had made when they were small, and Shelly's most prized possession. "Thank you." she whispered. "Love you, sis...good luck."  
Shelly then turned to their parents. "I was always the problem child, I could always see that...but I don't hate you guys. And if I come home, just pretend I never left, okay? Now stop crying, go about normal life." she said, not embracing her parents, just staring at them to get the message through. They nodded, and said nothing.  
"Sis...take care of them." Shelly said, hearing the Peacekeepers approaching to remove the only visitors she would have. A final hug, and a kiss on Shelly's forehead, then they were dragged out and gone. Soon after, they were hustled on to the train.

Adam and Shelly sat in a train car, not saying anything for a moment. They turned their heads at one point to look at one another, and that was all it took for the two to dart up and hug eachother tight enough to squeeze the air out of each others lungs. "Just our luck, huh." Shelly whispered, feeling Adam's body racking slightly, knowing instantly that he was crying.  
"You were so brave...and for me there was nobody...absolutely nobody." he said hoarsely. Shelly sighed, keeping him close. She cringed, clinging to Adam as she softly cried herself.  
"I'm terrified...Adam...regardless of how this goes...I'm never going to see you again." she said.  
Boom.  
The reality of the situation smacked them like a sack of bricks, and just like Shelly's parents, they fell to the ground sobbing. All that awaited them was a training arena that would prepare them for the last days of their lives...

**_Aaaaand, waterworks. I'm emotional over my own bloody story...yeah, okay. Well, hopefully you enjoyed this, I know I did. Stay tuned for more whenever I can!_**


End file.
